Contemporary Complex
by Kit'n'Kat
Summary: Will he have a change of heart? Does He even have a heart?
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello all I'm Kat. Sadly Kit and I no longer live in the same town, let alone province, so we have had to put our privious story on hold for the time being. Anyways, I decided to wright a little something on my own. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with him. Although, I do own my OC's. Thanks.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Ever still, cold, and unable to make a sound, Rain remains in the same place she has stood for over 150 years. Unable to be claimed by death, unable to live, she stands, never aging holding her pierced heart and braving the elements. Over the many years the natural foliage wound its way around her, almost hiding her image for all eyes but there is one person who never forgot where she stood and every year year he would visit her. Although he had no way to tell if she was even alive, he stood for a full day by her side, telling her all that had come to pass in her absence. His last visit had not been more than a few moons ago and she was already wishing for his return. She felt short changed in a way for he stayed less than an hour rather than the usual full day. He seemed stern and alert as if someone might be following him, she also noticed that one of his sleeves looked rather...empty But he said nothing of it._ He said little of anything really_. Rain reminded herself.

_Why Kimkoko? Why did you do this to me, I thought we were friends, I even went so far as to call you sister. Why would you leave in this world if i am not to interact in it?_

He wanted nothing more than to go and see her again, sit by her side and clear the over grown weeds from her view, but he knew it was for the best that he stay away. It was vital that her existence not be know by anyone other than himself and that...discrace whether she be alive or dececed.Also he had the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching him, just waiting for him to slip up and reveal a weakness and that could not be tolerated. Having to leave her after so soon was enough to break his heart but he had to stay strong, she was counting on him, she needed him to save her and he wasn't going to fail because of pointless emotions._ Curse that wretched miko! _He scowled. He despised humans and in his mind for good reason. It was a human that stilled her, it was a human that betrayed her, a human and a miko no less. He stopped in his tracks and absently stroked his fur pelt as his mind reverted back to the night that she was taken from him.

He had asked her not to go, asked her to stay for another night to wait out the storm "Perhaps Rain you should say for one more night at least, a storm this frightful is a sign from the gods that something bad is going to happen." She just smiled that smile of hers and held his hands in hers.

"You act so old, when you are so young. Do not worry yourself with my safety, I will be fine, besides, its not like I'm going to be alone, you know that." She giggled and let his hands drop as she made her way to the exit. "Kimkoko will be traveling with me remember?" She then tied her cloak around her frail body, pulling up her hood and tucked in her long ebony mass of hair.

"When will you learn Rain that Mikos and Demons do not mix?" he asked in a stern but concerned voice. For a slight moment he saw her frown but, quick as a flash, it was gone and he smile was back in place.

"Kimkoko and I are just different I guess." she answered simply. After a quick hug , he watched as she walked through the storm with the miko to visit the neighboring village. That was the last time he saw her alive.

_If only I made her stay, if only I went with her, if only..._

A traveling merchant had been on the road that very night and it was he that told everyone what had happened. As he stopped to check his mule he heard an argument, being curious he followed what was obviously female voices. From what he saw the miko, Kimkoko, held an arrow arched aiming at Rain. The miko had tricked Rain in traveling with her to kill her, when she was done, she planed to head back and kill "others like her". She was an extremest against demons and wanted to cleanse the earth of "evil spirits not worthy of breath" as she said. The merchant then told of how Rain, staying calm but hurt that her "friend" would do something like this, tried to convince Kimkoko to lower the arrow, that by now was glowing with spiritual power. At that moment an enormous flash of lighting stuck the ground frightening the miko so that she lost her fingering and fired the arrow. With no time to react, Rain was struck in the heart, sealing her rather than killing her. Kimkoko than fled the scene, and all that was left of Rain was a stone statue with the look of pure sorrow on her face, the merchant recalled.

When he found her, his heart hardened instantly, and his immense hatred for humans and mikos alike were formed. She looked so sad, so hurt, not by pain but the know that her friend that she trusted so could do something like this. Her stone figure has stood there ever since with the arrow still deep in her heart. He searched, after that for her betrayer, but was despaired to find that during the night she shot Rain, she had been captured by group of rouag demons, killed, and eaten, lucky for her they got to her first.

_I would give anything to see you smile again, I would give anything my **sister.**_

Smirking, he lent back into his chair, thinking that he finally might have found something. "Show me Kanna, show him to me again."

"Yes master,"

The young girl's mirror swirled into a fog of colors before re-focusing on a forested clearing. Naraku watched from his dark castle as Sesshomaru paced uncharacteristically upon the forest floor. Something was getting to him and Naraku was determined to know what.

"Tell me Kanna, where is our lord Sesshomaru?" he asked couriously.

"He is in the weeping woods milord." she answered absently. _The Weeping Woods? _

"And why are they called the Weeping Woods?"

"It is based on a myth that the elder humans tell they're young. Many many years ago a young demon was apparently deceived by a priestess and turned into stone. They say that in the night you can hear the crying woman." The young girl replied in a monotone voice._ I weeping woman eh? Maybe there's more to this than I thought before._

"Tell Kagura that she is to find Kikiyo and bring her here, I am curious as to why Sesshomaru would be residing in such a wood with no other purpose than to pace and act disgruntled." He then waved his hand to excuse her and send her on her task. Smiling to himself, he let his imagination run wild as to what all this new information could mean and how it could help him defeat those infuriating Inu brats.


	2. 1: So it Starts

**Author's note:** Hi there! Just wanted to say that I would love some feedback from you readers. Also, your opinions on where you think the story should be headed would be very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with him. Although, I do own my OC's. Thanks.

* * *

He could smell the stench of death and dirt as she got closer. Her very presence sickened him, but he chose to ignore that fact simply because he finally might have something that Sesshomaru would want. He might have very well discovered the great dog demons weakness and he was nearly twitching with excitement. Finally, she came into his line of view, "Naraku, how unpleasant to see you." He smiled. 

"Still sucking on the souls of the dead I see?"

"What is it you want from me." The dead priestess Kikiyo asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I have a favour to ask of you Kikiyo." Naraku replied, his voice suddenly lossing all amussment, indecating the importance of the situation. She stood there, staring at him with empty eyes as if thinking it over.

"Tell me Naraku, why should I help you?" She voiced.

"I believe I found it," he grinned, " The very thing that could bring Sesshomaru to his knees, ultimately taking Inuyasha with him. And, if I do remember correctly Kikiyo, my dear, you and that arrogant mutt don't seem to play well together." A slight frown formed on her face and she crossed her arms. "So, seeing as how we both win, why not do me this favour?"

Silence.

And then, "What is it you have planed?"

"Now, now, lets not get a head of ourselves. How about you tell me all you know about the Weeping Woods and the woman involved."

XXXXXXX

The mood shared between all of them was dismal at most. They were all injured in one way or another, not seriously mind you but injured all the same, and dirty as could be. The sun dipped farther behind the mountains and the night took over the sky. Miroku was the first to say anything "He seemed stronger this time." It was true, Naraku (more like his puppets) have been taking the upper hand as of lately, and if things kept going the way they were, they all knew they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. They needed help, but the only one capable of helping them would rather cut off his remaining limbs then assist them.

"Inuyasha, could I talk to you?" Kagome asked quietly. He merely huffed in response but got up to follow her none the less. They were both silent for a while, until they were far enough away from the others.

"Inuyasha," she sighed, "I don't think we can hold him back much longer." tears began to brim her eyes at the thought of losing her friends in battle.

"Don't you think I know that?" he spat, "I'll beat him though, you'll see." He placed his hands on her shoulders to try and reassure her but it didn't seem to be working. Her mood quickly changed from despair to anger at his self assurance.

"Why cant you just forget about all this self-righteous crap and ask your brother for help. Kogas' already dead, do you need another one of us to die to convince you that we just might need **_his_** help? Why cant you two just shove your petty disagreements aside for a moment and look at the bigger picture for once?" Inuyasha, didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react, she was right and he knew it. If Sesshomaru didn't help them they wouldn't have a chance against Naraku. Tears were running down her face and he felt powerless to stop them.

"Kagome...you don't...you don't understand. Sesshomaru hates me...and for good reason." Inuyasha put his head down in shame. He hated Kagome seeing him upset.

"What do you mean for good reason?" He tears had stopped, for she had never seen Inuyasha act so odd.

"It happened a long time ago, but it was my fault. She was coming to stay with me for awhile when it happened." A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. Kagome gently cupped his face, pulling his eyes off the ground so to face her.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"It was my fault Kagome. It was my fault my sister was hurt. She was on her way to stay with me when she was shot and..and.. killed. Sesshomaru has never forgiven me." By now silent tears streamed down his face and Kagome tryed desperately to wipe them away.

"You...you had a sister?" He nodded and sniffed.

"She was born a few months after me. My father was being hassled by the elders for mating with a human, so as a way to redeem himself, he had a demon mistress, who had become pregnant." Well this was all new. No one ever touched on this subject before, and yet here she was getting the crash course. Kagome felt over overwhelmed and also saddened for Inuyasha. He obviously loved his sister very much and missed her.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, I'm sure your sister doesn't blame you." She told him comfortingly. In a sudden movement, he yanked her closer to him, hugging her hard. His voice was low and hoarse as he whispered in her ear,

"I love you Kagome, I love you." They stood there silent, holding each other, never wanting to let go.

XXXXXXX

"What is it you want with Rain?" Kikiyo asked with mild curiosity.

" Ah, so there is some truth behind this old myth. I have reason to believe she is connected to the Inus some how." Kikiyo may be dead but her memory was still with her, and yes, she remembered the girl well.

"I haven't seen her, but its said she resides in the woods."

"Can you take me to her?" Naraku asked with slight urgency. The dead Miko nodded, turned and walked into the forest with Naraku following closely behind.

XXXXXXX

A twig snapped, she was sure of it.

**SNAP**

There it was again. Some one was definitely coming towards her. _Damn! It's to dark I can't see anything._

After many minutes of silence two figures came into view. A miko, and someone clad in a baboon pelt. _How strange..._She looked at the Miko again, something about her seemed so familiar, so familiar. Soon enough the two entities stood directly in front of her calculating her current state.

"Well miko how do you think this could help me?" The one in the baboon pelt asked. He seemed annoyed and some what disappointed and something told her that he was not someone you wanted to annoy. The miko smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, it was sinister and dripping with malace , she didn't seem trustworthy in the least.

"Don't sound so down cast Naraku, she's not dead." _How can she tell? Help me miko! _Rain was astonished, no one ever before was able to tell wether she was alive or not. The man, Naraku cleared his throat,

"But what good will this do, she's stone."_ What are they planing? What is it they want with me? And why dose that miko look so familiar? _"Kikiyo! What is it I'm supposed to do now?" Naraku asked angrily.

_Kikiyo? Wait, the human? But its been so long. It cant be her!_

"Have patients Naraku, have patients." Kikiyo walked up closer and cleared some vines away from her face, "It's been awhile hasn't it Rain?" _It is her! I cant believe it! She seems so different, so grey, so empty. _In one swift movement Kikiyo grabbed the wooden arrow protruding from her breast and began to pull. At first there was nothing, but soon enough the arrow itself began to glow a deep purple. Accompanying the glowing purple was to searing hot pain that was working its way into Rain's torso. She felt on fire but by the look in Kikiyo's eyes, the priestess had no intention of letting go. Slowly, ever so slowly the arrow began to slide out. The pain was becoming unbearable, but then it hit her. She was feeling something, it may not had been the most pleasurable feeling but it was something. _Dose this mean she's helping me? _After that not only did she feel the pain in her chest but the vines and weeds that were wrapped tightly around her, she could feel the silk of her kimono against her skin and her hair being whipped around in the wind. She had skin, she had hair! No longer was she a statue, but a true being, she was once again herself. With one final tug Kikiyo was able to extract the arrow, causing Rain to fall to her knees. Tossing the arrow to the side, she wiped her hands off on her blouse and walked over to Naraku, ignoring the bleeding Rain on the ground. "I think you'll find her extremely useful Naraku. Now, don't bother me again till the mutt is dead or on the verge of dying." With that said, she and her soul catchers disappeared with in the forest. Naraku than turned his attention back to Rain who was having a very difficult time. Her wound was bleeding badly and she was discovering it was hard to do...anything really. Being so still for so long had taken its toll on her body.

_This is going to be interesting, oh yes, very interesting indeed._ Naraku thought and smiled beneath his pelt while he walk towards the frightened, injured girl.

XXXXXXX

Something was wrong, he could tell. The winds had changed and an all to familiar sent had accompanied it. "Naraku" he snarled, but there was something else as well. _Thats not possible!_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened in recognition of his sisters sent. His amber eyes turned ruby red at the thought of her and Naraku in the same place. His mind clouded as his demonic side took over and he sped to his sisters location with one thought echoing inside his head, _Kill, kill, kill._


End file.
